


Words

by dhuckling



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Blood, M/M, Oof here we go, Prompt Fill, Sex, Sort Of, Suicide, Violence, again I will put warnings on the more graphic chapters, all I can think of for now, all the sex, both typical of Jason Todd, cursing, honestly since this is kind of "in progress" expect more tags to show up later, i will put warnings, mostly later, sorry it's for the prompt fill I don't usually write about this, umm
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22931572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhuckling/pseuds/dhuckling
Summary: I do a prompt fill. For like the first time in my life. So sorry if this is bad.Each prompt is just one word and what that word evoked from me for the character. I'm working in 10s so the first 10 chapters are Jason, the next 10 are Clark, I don't know who'll be after that, so feel free to ask me if you have a request.Sorry this was lengthy, I swear my writing is more entertaining.I will put ratings and warnings at the beginning of each chapter.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Red (Jason)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Vague Depictions of Violence, Cursing

Whatever directions his brain might have given in that moment were drowned in his rage.  
Every tense of muscle, every crack of pain from his knuckles meeting skull and teeth, fed the heat that raged within him, quickening the full and heavy thrumming in his ears.  
He could barely breathe as he rampaged, and all he could see was red.  
It took what seemed like forever for the destruction to cease; for the color to bleed from his eyes and let him finally breathe. He was kneeling on the pavement of the parking garage. All around him, bodies – broken and still- piled up, creating a circle of destruction, a circle of carnage.  
And it was still red, he noted in dark amusement.  
Like the symbol on his chest, like the blood coming from that guy's mouth, like the stuff running through him and keeping him painstakingly alive. Like his hood, and like every fucking thing that he seemed to surround himself with, intentional or not.  
All of it was red.  
He was almost tired of the color, but he'd have to be at a pretty low point to start hating a goddamn primary shade. So, he rose to his feet shakily (less fromthe small amount of injury and more from the residual thrum that coursed through him) and got the hell over it.  
He couldn't even fucking remember what had gotten him that mad in the first place, he thought tiredly, sparing barely a glance at the gangbangers he stepped over. Honestly, at this point in the night (or should he say the morning?) he didn't care. He was tired, he was covered in blood – most not his own- and wanted to sleep.  
So he went home, stripped off his hood and armor, smoked a cigarette on his patio, then collapsed on his bed.  
Distantly imagining a world where red wasn’t a color.


	2. Blue (Jason)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing super graphic in this one. Just gratuitous cursing.

2\. Blue

He really couldn't approach the color blue without somehow being lead to think about Dick Grayson. For various reasons.

There was the obvious evidence of his suit. Nightwing's signature color to compliment the family's obnoxious (but undeniable) black aesthetic was a bright, sapphire-toned blue. (Jason's – quite obviously – was red, and if Tim continued to fight him for it he was going to shoot him again.) There was the fact that Dick had practically claimed the color by seemingly having every one of his personal possessions be in the damn shade. (Really, when you bought blue condoms you were going too far.) Mainly, though, Jason thought of Dick because of his eyes. Of all the bat-kids, Jason could think of no one faster than Dick when it came to blue eyes. Which really was saying a lot.

Yep. He really had a thing for those deep baby-blues. Whenever he was given the chance, and Dick happened to not be paying attention, he'd always try and take a nice long look at them.

A habit that was feeding into his already unhealthy crush on the man. 

Jason liked his “older brother”. He had since before he'd even been recruited into the “adopted orphans” club, when he used to watch Robin on TV. And at this point, all he could really argue was: could you blame him? Dick was – frankly – fucking gorgeous, and his eyes were seemingly the cherry on top. The blue cherry that Jason would give anything to eat up whole.

Really almost every time he'd meet up with Nightwing on patrols, that's all he could find himself staring at (sans his amazing ass).

To say the least, he really couldn't even look at the sky without thinking about that back-flipping wonder boy. Don't even get him started on the ocean. And unless some weird miracle came to be, and Jason somehow became less than just Dick's little brother in the man’s eyes, that was how it was going to stay. Him pining after little Dickie, and the fool knowing none the wiser.

Even if blue was slowly becoming his favorite color.


End file.
